thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney Takes Over The United States Part 1
Barney Takes Over The United States Part 1 is part 1 of 3 in the Barney Takes Over The United States trilogy. In this lost episode of Barney, The Barney Bunch and China, invade the West Coast of The United States and start advancing eastward. The invasion also starts World War III. Plot 'June 1, 2014: 'Barney, Drew Pickles, and most of the remaining members of The Barney Bunch travel to China. While they're there, the bunch talks to China's leader of invading The United States. China's leader agrees and plans to start the invasion of The United States West Coast on June 10. 'June 10, 2014: '''The invasion set of planes and ships take off from the East Coast of China. By Dick the Clown's estimates, they'll reach The West Coast of The USA by tomorrow afternoon. '''June 11, 2014: '''The invasion force lands in the cities of Los Angeles, Oakland, San Francisco, San Diego, Seattle, Anaheim, Portland, Tacoma and Spokane. The nine cities fall to China and The Barney Bunch control within a few hours. The United States declares war on both and announces that Barney and Friends will no longer air on PBS, Ronald McDonald is no longer the mascot of McDonald's, and they will stop trading with China. '''June 12, 2014: '''Australia, Canada, The United Kingdom, New Zealand, France, Portugal, Spain, The Netherlands, Greece, Germany, Italy, Ireland, Japan, and Russia declare war on China and announced that they'll also stop trading with China. '''June 15, 2014: '''The Chinese and Barney Bunch armies begin advancing eastward and soon occupy Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson, Salt Lake City, Provo, Denver, Albuquerque, Santa Fe, Lubbock, Corpus Christi, Galveston, Dallas, San Antonio and Houston. The armies also begin going south to occupy Mexico and setup a puppet government there. '''June 20,2014: '''Mexico City falls and a new puppet government is setup called The Third Mexican Empire, it's also known as The First Gay Republican of Mexico. '''June 23,2014: '''The Republic of China (Taiwan) declares war on China after an invasion of the island. The country falls within a few day. The government goes into exile. '''June 25,2014: '''Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Turkey, Israel, and India declared neutrality and stayed out of the war. '''June 29,2014: '''The United States, United Kingdom, Italy, Portugal, France, Germany, and Japan begin an invasion of southern China. Australia also begins an invasion of Tibet. '''July 1,2014: '''British, American, and French troops land in Hong Kong. With the help of the July 1st Protest March that demand respect from China and like being independent, the allies take over the city and is now a British colony again like it was before 1997. '''July 5,2014: '''The Barney Bunch and Chinese armies take over the southern and southeastern US. Cities like Miami, Nashville, Dallas, New Orleans, and Atlanta fall under their control. '''July 8,2014: '''Troops from China and The Barney Bunch enter Washington D.C, President Barack Obama, Vice President Joe Biden, the first family, and most of the member of Congress flee to Canada to form a government in exile. '''July 9,2014: '''Barney, Drew Pickles, and Dick the Clown address the Barney Bunch and Chinese occupied United States that most of the country and Mexico have fallen, Washington D.C will be renamed Barneyville D.C, Barney's head will be carved onto Mount Rushmore next to Lincoln's, and the war won't end until New York City falls to their control. '''July 11 to July 15,2014: '''Macau is invaded by Portugal and the city becomes a Portuguese colony again like it was before 1999. '''July 16,2014: '''Chinese and Barney Bunch armies begin invading Baltimore, and southern New Jersey. All three of them fall into their hands by the end of the month. '''August 1,2014: '''Germany and Japan team up and begin invading Quindo and east central China. The area is split up between the two countries. China doesn't do anything about the allies invading their country, as their helping The Barney Bunch with invading the United States. However, the Chinese millitary arms troops all around the capital of Beijing. '''August 3,2014: '''The invasion of New York City and New Jersey begins, Philadelphia and New Jersey fall into the hands of The Barney Bunch and China within 20 days. Soon after, a Barney Bunch flag is placed on the torch arm of the Statue of Liberty and the antennas of The Empire State Building and Chrysler Building. The United States now only remains in Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Alaska, and Hawaii. Victory is short for China though, as the United Kingdom and France drop two nuclear bombs on Beijing and Shanghai. Millions are killed. China tries to launch two nuclear bombs on London and Paris for payback, but the British and French military shot the nukes down before they strike anywhere important. The remaining government surrenders to the allies. '''September 1,2014: '''A peace treaty is made with China and the allies, but isn't made with the USA and The Barney Bunch, as they're still at war. Peace Treaty '''1. '''The Communist government of The People's Republic of China is no longer and The Republic of China takes back most of the mainland just like before 1949. '''2. '''Any Communist Chinese troops in the United States must withdraw by the end of the month. '''3. '''Hong Kong becomes a British colony again. '''4. '''Macau becomes a Portugese colony again. '''5. '''India and Nepal occupied Tibet. '''6. '''Germany and Japan occupied Quindo and east central China. '''7. '''Any Communist government officials and Communist supporters are to be kicked out of office and/or executed. '''8. '''Most jobs that the USA brought to China will be brought back after the total war is over. '''9. '''The allies will help rebuild Beijing and Shanghai so they can be used for the Republic of China. '''10:'Think of anymore idea and put them on #10 onwards. Also, upload images of New York City landmarks or any other city landmarks with Barney Bunch flags on them after the invasion. Category:Lost Barney Episodes Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Barney Takes Over The United States